


Welcome Back to Paris

by ccaaii



Series: Reunions [2]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Constance is shaped like a friend, Episode Related, Follow up, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 05:51:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8132768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ccaaii/pseuds/ccaaii
Summary: Tiny follow up to my last fic Involving Constance as we don't get to see her first recconection with the inseparables on screen.Between 3.01 and 3.02





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'd reccomend you read the first part of this series first, however you probably can follow what's going on without it if you really don't want to.

They are woken by a loud knocking on the door. Athos has to climb over both of them to go and get it.

“D’Artagnan didn’t tell me you’d brought him back until this morning,” Constance says almost before he’s finished opening it.

He smiles and steps aside to let her pass. She steps past him and immediately pulls Aramis, who’s only just got to his feet, into a tight hug. He wraps his arms around her and squeezes her back just as tight. “I’m sure d’Artagnan just wanted you to himself for a bit” he mumbles into her hair earning a bark of laughed from Porthos, she shoots him a look over Aramis’ shoulder. “I’ve missed you.” And, he has a lot, Constance seems less changed more familiar, she hasn't been to the war - then again neither has he, perhaps they are allies in that on top of everything else.

They pull back from each other slightly hands still on each other’s arms and she grins at him “It’s really good to see you Aramis” she says he smiles and she returns it again giving his arm a squeeze “it’s good to see you doing that again too” she adds a little sadly, he blinks looking a little surprised but then nods with a bit of a laugh.

“Are you happy to see us too?” Porthos asks standing up and stretching.

She smiles and hugs him too “of course,” she says, he kisses her on the cheek as they pull apart again, then she goes to hug Athos as well “I’ve missed having Musketeers around my house all hours of the day, the cadets just aren’t quite the same”

“Why?” Athos enquires

“They do what they’re told,” she shoots back and he smiles. “I’m taking d’Artagnan and the cadets with me to pick up supplies,” she continues then looks at Aramis appraisingly. “You’re too skinny for one,” she comments and he grins sheepishly. Constance is a grounding presence she makes the garrison feel like home again automatically, he can't help but smile at her whatever she says right now.

“He can have breakfast if he does well at training,” Athos comments looking down two swords as he checks their balance.

Aramis is fairly sure he’s kidding but must look a little nervous as Constance takes pity on him and says, “don’t be too hard on him boys” as she turns to leave.

Porthos puts a hand on his shoulder “we won’t,” he assures her. “No harder than our enemies anyway,” he adds with a grin. “He can take it.” Given the 'I hope’ was silent at the end it felt very loud.

Constance pauses at the door and smiles. "Aramis?"

"Hm?"

"You should find your old uniform and pauldron in the chest by the window."

He grins back at her and moves towards it almost instinctively. "You kept them," he said quietly.

"We kept most of your things actually," Athos replied, "didn't seem like a good idea to get rid of them"

Aramis nods taking the pauldron out of the chest. "Still," he said swallowing. He glanced at Constance. "Thank you for keeping them safe"


End file.
